Bleach Institute
by lokcharm.numb7x
Summary: AU/Rukia es la chica popular, Ichigo es el cerebrito, ¿Ichigo con gafas de culo de vaso?¿Rukia animadora? Pasen y lean! Mal resumen
1. prólogo

_Rukia es la chica popular, Ichigo es el cerebrito, ¿Ichigo con gafas de culo de vaso?¿Rukia animadora? Pasen y lean! Mal resumen_

**Bleach Institute**

* * *

– Kuchiki Rukia...

– Kuchiki Rukia- la voz del director Ukitake resonó por la clase. No recibió respuesta.

– Kuchiki Rukia- volvió a decir el director. Se encontraba ante toda la clase, mirándole sólo a él.

– Creo que no ha venido.- musió una débil voz.

– Oh- soltó el director.

Por la clase corrió un murmullo y algunas risitas.

– Silencio, silencio – ordenó el director – Les presento a su nueva profesora de ciencias, la señorita Hisana Maiyuki.

Entró una mujer morena, todos se sorprendieron del parecido que tenía con su compañera ausente. Cuando el director hubo salido, la mujer siguió de pie.

- Las cosas van a cambiar en este instituto – dijo mirando a cada uno de sus alumnos- van a cambiar de verdad.

* * *

En el descanso...

– Kuchiki siempre se libra de los castigos, no sé cómo lo hace...- decía una muchacha rubia llamada Kiyone a otra muchacha de cabello oscuro.

La muchacha de cabello oscuro le dio un codazo. - Cállate, por ahí vienen los de la SS...

La banda de la SS era el grupo de los populares del instituto. En este grupo se integraban los jugadores de futbol y las animadoras, y se llevaban mal con el resto de muchachos, sobre todos con los del club de ciencias y matemáticas.

– Ah, aquí están ustedes dos – dijo una muchacha de pelo rosa que mascaba chicle fuerte, parecía más alta de lo que en realidad era- si buscan pelean – dijo señalando acusadoramente a Kiyone y a Hinamori – créanme que la tendrán...

– No nos asustas- dijo Kiyone. Pero la pelirrosa ya estaba lejos.

– ¿Qué dices Kiyone? A mí si me dan miedo los de la SS...

Orihime pasó corriendo empujando en el recorrido a Hinamori. La chica morena cayó en el suelo del pasillo.

– Oh, oh, perdona...- dijo Orihime. Luego miró para recoger sus cosas que se habían esparcido por el suelo. Al ver la cara de Hinamori le sacó la lengua y se marchó corriendo.

– Estoy harta de estos idiotas...

* * *

En la mansión Kuchiki...

– Aaahh, papá me duele la cabeza muchísimo...

– En serio, hija, debes tomarte más sopa...- decía Urahara poniéndole la mano en la frente mientras comprobaba la temperatura.

– No me gusta papá...

– Rukia, no tienes dos años, deja de hacer pucheros, eh...

Rukia volvió a quejarse, removiéndose en la cama. Cuando su padre salió de la habitación, encendió su lámpara portátil y calentó el termómetro en la bombilla.

– Caliéntate, caliéntate, estúpido lantánido...

Sacó de entre las sábanas sus libros de química y se puso a estudiar. "Ufff...lo que tengo que hacer por ese estúpido examen..."

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el instituto...

– Así que quieres ser parte de las animadoras eh? - dijo Yachiru, con las manos en las caderas, encarando a la menuda Hinamori.

– Sí, sí...- decía tímidamente la chica. Se le cayeron las gafas. Yachiru dió un paso adelante, pisándoselas.

– Ups, perdona – dijo riéndose mientras mascaba chicle. Todos estallaron en risas alrededor de las chicas.

– Yo...yo...-musitaba la pequeña Momo, empezando a sollozar.

– ¡Déjala en paz! - se oyó una voz en el gimnasio.

Un chico de gafas gruesas, pantalones con tirantes, alto y de cabello naranja se había subido a un palet y todos giraron en tuerca para mirar la aparición.

– Déjala, Yachiru-chan...

– Mirad quién está aquí...-dijo la pelirrosa sin inmutarse. Hubo una pausa, mientras ella hacía un globo- el director del club de ciencias.- Todos comenzaron a abuchear al chico, llamándolo gallina entre otras cosas- El coco.

Al decir esto Yachiru, todos se rieron. El chico bajó de un salto ágil y la multitud le rodeó enseguida. Lo empujaban y se metían con él mientras lo llamaban "Coco".

El chico se limpió las gafas, nervioso.

– ¡Nunca tendrás novia! ¡perdedorrr! - dijo una voz.

– Cállate Grimmy, esto puede ser divertido.

– Enfréntate a mí, cara a cara...- dijo él, más nervioso.

– Uyuyu...- dijo Yachiru frunciendo la boca.

– Creo que Grimmy no tiene ni para empezar...- dijeron algunas voces...

Ichigo se deshizo de su sudadera, quedándose sólo con su camisa y sus pantalones de tirantes a la vista.

– Eso, eso "Coco", te va a caer un coco en la cabeza...

Enseguida un grupo de chicos rodearon al chico y lo cogieron por los brazos. Ichigo se debatió pero él no podía contra todos. Le golpeaban la frente con los nudillos y le daban patadas. Hinamori, al ver esto, se puso sensible y comenzó a llorar.

– Oh, pobre chica, que llora por su novio...

Trajeron a Ichigo cubierto de heridas, sangrando, casi a rastras. Lo pusieron en el hombro de Hinamori. La chica estaba tan asustada que no podía moverse del miedo.

-Ahora daos un besito- dijo un chico apretando la cara de Ichigo, inconsciente con la de Momo. Ichigo escupió sangre. Hinamori dio un grito.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, siento la brevedad de la historia pero tiene que ser así...


	2. capítulo 2

**Disclaimer****:** Bleach no me pertenece, está claro, ¿no?

* * *

**Nota****:** Gracias por los reviews, de verdad me han encantado, y sí fue una idea loca loca la de hacer de Ichigo un empollón pero la idea me pareció buena, y la idea la tuve hace mucho tiempo, no leí ningún fic parecido, pero apoyos a la autora si está haciendo el mismo trabajo ...en cuanto a Rukia, estaba claro que iba a hacer de polo opuesto, no podía ser de la panda de Ichigo...

* * *

**Capítulo** **2**

* * *

**Primera HORA**

Un cadillac plateado se detuvo ante el instituto. La puerta de atrás se abrió apeándose un hombre alto, de unos treincinco años, pelo largo y ojos oscuros enigmáticos. Hizo una seña al chófer que le tendió un maletín de cuero de serpiente.

Por dónde pasaba aquel hombre causaba expectación. Los chicos murmuraban y las chicas sonreían intentando captar sus atenciones. Pero aquel galán adusto pasó entre ellos, sin compartir ningún entusiasmo, casi como una suave brisa de pétalos de cerezo.

Se dirigió al despacho del director, dónde recargó su maletín encima de la mesa.

– Byakuya Kuchiki, es un honor para el Insti...

– No he venido a que me alabes, soy lo suficientemente viejo para soportarte, y lo suficientemente joven para sustituirte...

– No entiendo tanta aversión, ya te dije que no hay problema con que tú y Kuchiki Rukia se casen. La institución (se refiere al instituto) está orgullosa de contar contigo para financiarla el próximo año

– Tú sabes bien que así me lo dijo su madre antes de morir – Byakuya le dedicó su famosa mirada de hielo -...esto es una cuestión de obligación no de placer...

– Vamos Byakuya, la familia Kuchiki mantenéis esa tradición desde hace décadas, ella sabe perfectamente cuál es su destino.- Ukitake encendió su cigarro con un encendedor de plata, en el cual estaba la inscripción en letras curvilíneas: "Por una larga vida de negocios y amistad. KB"

– Nadie que no sea de la familia Kuchiki tiene derecho a hablar así de la familia Kuchiki.

Un silencio tenso se impuso en la estancia.

– Rukia cumplirá pronto la mayoría de edad y se someterá a los dictámenes del patriarca.

– Entonces, este es el donativo del viejo Kuchiki, - empezó Ukitake, señalando el maletín- no hacía falta...

Byakuya se relajó un momento.

– Conozco los formalismos, - espetó el hombre moreno- la dote de Rukia debe permanecer aquí hasta el día de su graduación.

– Y la trae el novio, no deja de ser curioso -añadió Ukitake con una mueca divertida.

– A pesar de que conozco a mucha gente, eres el único hombre honrado de Karakura...

– Te olvidas de Kurosaki Isshin, también es un hombre honrado...

– Honrado pero sin dinero, Ukitake.

Ukitake tomó el maletín, que también tenía una inscripción. Lo metió bajo el escritorio. Confiaba en que su secretaria que era bastante despistada no diese con él. Ella también era la encargada de limpiar su despacho.

Ambos hombres se despidieron y poco después el cadillac plateado se detuvo de nuevo frente al instituto. Luego que hubo entrado Byakuya, el coche arrancó a toda velocidad ante la mirada de los estudiantes.

Dentro del instituto: - ¿Qué hacen parados mirando la ventana? ¡vuelvan a sus asientos ipso facto! - gruñó la voz de la profesora Hisana.

Todos volvieron a sus tareas. Sólo Rukia seguía con un poco de recelo sus apuntes. La profesora se puso a explicar el problema de un tren que salía de Karakura a las 12:30 e iba a 90 kilómetros por hora.

– Kuchiki, pon atención, o suspenderás el examen- dijo Hisana mientras se limpiaba las manos de tiza.

La advertencia de la profesora no significó nada, el resto de la clase continuó trabajando como si no hubiese pasado nada.

– Kurosaki, ¿qué le ha pasado en la cara?

La clase entera estalló en carcajadas. Menos Rukia que seguía concentrada en el problema.

– ¡Silencio! - gritó la profesora- ¿cómo es posible que se burlen de las llagas de Kurosaki?¡Es su compañero! Merece su respeto.

– Ese idiota...- murmuró Ashido desde el fondo de la clase.

– ¡Ya está bien! Ashido, a la sala de profesores, - Hisana se cruzó de brazos, inconmovible.

Ashido se levantó lentamente, mientras recibía el apoyo de sus compañeros. Al pasar por al lado de Kurosaki se detuvo, mirando con odio al pelinaranja. La profesora lo amenazó, visiblemente molesta.

– ¿Es que no me has oído? - casi chilló Hisana- Y ahora todos a trabajar, que ya han perdido mucho tiempo.

Rukia le daba vueltas al problema sin encontrar el sentido. De repente se fijó en Kurosaki Ichigo. El chico con gafas de pasta y pantalones de tirantes. Fue un milisegundo. Kurosaki estaba relajado, con las muñecas apoyadas en las pantorrillas y su tonta sonrisita de cerebrito en la boca. ¡Cómo lo odiaba! Era obvio que ya había resuelto el problema y ahora se burlaba de todos con aquella expresión de superioridad.

– ¿Cómo no se da cuenta que por eso lo llaman Coco y se meten con él? Esa sonrisa de suficiencia y vanidad...- se dijo Rukia por_ lo bajini._

Rukia no sabía que la profesora estuviera tan cerca como para oírla.

– ¡Ya basta Rukia! - gritó Hisana en tono se sermón- ¿Es que hoy tienen previsto amargarle la clase a Kurosaki-san?

En ese momento la mirada de Kurosaki Ichigo se clavó en la muchacha. Una mirada interrogadora, compleja, como las matemáticas. La chica bajó la cabeza, medio avergonzada. Volvió a subir la mirada para encontrarse con la de Ichigo. Violeta contra castaño. Algo muy leve se despertó en el interior de la Kuchiki. Como una llamita tímida y temblorosa. Una llama que podría crecer hasta devorar su vida. Y lo sabía.

– Este mundo ya es lo suficientemente cruel como para que ustedes también luchen entre sí.- Sentenció Hisana.

**HORA mediodía**

Estaban en el patio. Orihime se limaba las uñas sin mirar siquiera a su menuda compañera.- ¿A qué juegas, Rukia?

-¿Y-yo?- musitó la chica, con algo de pesadez, levantando apenas la mirada.

– No vas muy fina, amiga...- sentenció Chizuru.

– Si vas a salir con Kurosaki...estooo, quiero decir con el _Coquito,_ no se para qué te vienes con nosotras...- dijo Yachiru, devorando su ensalada que contenía alpiste, gotas de limón y alguna lechuga quizá.

– Cómete una hamburguesa y déjame en paz, asquerosa...yo salgo con quién me da la gana.- chilló Rukia como si le fuese la vida en ello.

– Ah- dijo la pelirrosa sin inmutarse- y no te importará ya Grimmjow, supongo – dijo la última palabra arrastrando cada fonema- se sentirá solo, el po-bre-chi-co.

– Tú no lo entiendes, Yachiru-chan- dijo con su voz de niña buena Orihime- es su situación social la que peligra – hablaba lentamente sin dejar de mirar su preciosa pedicure.- ¿Qué te parece, Chizuru?

Chizuru asintió. Tampoco miraba a Rukia. - Esperaba que duraras más con éste...

– ¿Es cierto?¿cuánto duró con Ashido?- volvió Orihime.

– Hiii-me-chan- se quejó Yachiru- ¡qué insensible! ¡no se-as des-cor-tés!

– uy jijiji...- la risa lenta y discordante de Orihime- es cierto, me invitó al baile anual, ¡que-des-pis-ta-daaa!

Rukia se alejó de ellas. Eran imposibles cuando se ponían de esa manera.

– Uy- dijo Orihime sacando su kit de costura y empezando con una labor de clase- ¿creéis que se atreverá a desvirgarlo?Me refiero al cabeza de zanahoria, cla-ro.

– Hi-me-chan, ¡qué cosas se te ocurren! - dijeron ambas a la vez.

– Pero lo dijo porque le gusta, ¿no? Por que le gusta...por eso dij...

– Ay Hi-me-chan, no pierdas los puntos,...- dijo Chizuru sin apartar la mirada de su revista.

Yachiru y Chizuru estallaron en risitas. Orihime intentó concentrarse pero estaba incómoda, sin saber cómo recuperar sus puntos.

En el estadio de deportes, se había reunido todo el equipo de futbol. En medio de ellos un chico pelinaranja estaba agarrado por cuatro de sus compañeros. Grimmjow, el capitán del equipo, lo golpeaba mientras el resto miraba con permisividad o con aceptación.

– ¿Quién te crees que eres para mirar a mi novia? ¿eh? - le dijo, tras un puñetazo verdaderamente fuerte que tiró el cuerpo de Ichigo fuera del cuadrilátero central.

– No-luchas cara a cara-cobarde...- mascullaba Ichigo con dificultad. Tenía magullada la mandíbula y los dos ojos morados.

– Pídeme perdón...- gritaba Grimmjow- o lo pasarás mucho peor.

Pero a Kurosaki sólo le quedaba un resquicio de orgullo y negó con la cabeza. Las patadas y los golpes siguieron. De lejos, una figura morena y pequeña miraba con lágrimas en los ojos la escena.

Momo, que había sido salvada hacía un día por Kurosaki, sollozaba en silencio. - ¿Porqué? ¿porqué? - se preguntaba en el silencio de las bancas, tapada por las amplias columnas.

**HORA tarde**

Kurosaki Ichigo recogió sus libros en silencio. Todos habían salido antes que él. Buscó en su bolsillo la llave del club. Suspiró al encontrarla. Se dirigió al sitio del club, un lugar que había servido de clase hacía ya muchos años. Ahora tenía problemas de humedad, y no podían dejar allí los libros por lo que la utilizaban los estudiantes para sus actividades: el club de ciencias, el club de la chicas y el club de lectura.

El local estaba habilitado con diez sillas "prestadas" por el director, cada una con un defecto diferente, a una le faltaba el bracero para apoyar los codos, a otra le faltaba el respaldo... también había un banco infantil que usaban como escritorio. Ichigo se sentó en la silla sin respaldo, su favorita, que tenía su nombre gravado, puso su cuaderno sobre las piernas y comenzó a escribir sus notas.

– Hola, solitario...- aquella voz hizo que Ichigo se girase. Conocía a aquel chico, alto y moreno desde siempre.

– Ishida Uryuu...¡Me alegro de verte!- dijo Ichigo abrazando a su compañero.

– Me preguntaba cómo te iría sin mí...- interpeló el muchacho moreno.

– Pues...- Kurosaki se rascó la cabeza. Su amigo Uryuu hacía tiempo que no estaba en el instituto, que había sido llamado por su padre, famoso empresario, para que dirigiese su empresa _Quincy´s Connection_. Uryuu había sido socio del club de ciencias desde siempre y un gran amigo de Ichigo y le enfadó la decisión de su padre. Pero el jefe de _Quincy´s Connection_ había sido inflexible: Se trataba de la tradición familiar y Uryuu tuvo que dejar a su amigo y sus compañeros.

– Veo que siguen molestando a los inteligentes...- dijo Ishida posando un dedo en la boca, en actitud de razonar.

– Sí. Ahora también se meten con Momo. Ya sabes es la mejor en el área de mecánica.

– ¡Bárbaros! - escupió Ishida- Summum Suciety...

Ambos se echaron a reír, aún les quedaban ganas para ello pues hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían.

– Oye, te llevo en mi coche adonde quieras- ofreció Uryuu a Ichigo- porque aquí no hay un alma- y señaló el club vacío.

– No, gracias- dijo Kurosaki dándose golpecitos en el hombro- me gusta caminar. Necesito estirar las piernas después de tanto trabajo.

– Ok, ya lo capto -dijo Uryuu, con la amabilidad de siempre- pero al menos déjame acompañarte un poco. Tenemos que tomar algo un día de estos.

En el fondo Uryuu se sentía triste por haber abandonado a su amigo de aquella manera pero nunca había podido negociar con su padre. Lo que el señor Ishida quería lo conseguía.

Los dos chicos salieron del edificio. Ichigo anduvo dos o tres pasos fuera del recinto y cayó desplomado.

– ¡Kurosaki! ¿qué te pasa?¡Kurosaki responde! - gritó Ishida mientras agitaba el cuerpo de su compañero inconsciente.

**Última HORA**

El director Ukitake estaba ordenando unos papeles urgentes cuando lo sorprendió la súbita entrada de su secretaria.

– ¿Qué ocurre?¿a qué viene esto?- exclamó al ver la cara asustada de la mujer.

– Señor, tiene que ir inmediatamente al hospital de la _Summum Society_...- tomó aire para después seguir sin resuello, mientras se atusaba el cabello- uno de nuestros estudiantes...quiero decir...Kurosaki Ichigo se ha desmayado en el recinto principal y...

– No me diga mas...- gritó Ukitake saltando de su cómodo sillón. Fue directo al perchero a por su abrigo. Iba a salir del despacho cuando oyó a su secretaria.

– Señor, señor...- lo llamó la mujer, le tendió el maletín- se dejaba esto, seguro que es necesario su maletín...

– Gracias, Liza, -respondió Ukitake tomando el maletín a toda prisa. No se fijó en la inscripción en letras doradas del maletín.

Rukia Kuchiki abrió los ojos aún más. No era la primera vez que Grimmjow le gritaba, pero aquello era demasiado.

– ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?¿acaso piensas en lo que dirá la gente?¿eh?- terciaba la Kuchiki.

– Es lo único que te importa: la gente. Las habladurías- el muchacho de pelo azul abrió la mano en forma ofensiva golpeando el aire.

– Sí, es lo único importante – dijo Rukia apretando los labios. Realmente aquella afirmación no era verdad pero no quería dar su brazo a torcer ante Grimmjow. Luchaba en una batalla perdida de antemano- ¡Qué más da lo que yo sea o lo que tú seas! Algún día...- cortó lo que iba a decir y sentenció:- todos mienten así que...¡qué más me da!

_FLASH BACK_

_Eran las 7:30 pm y Kuchiki Rukia salía del recinto estudiantil. Cuando una mano grande y masculina la tocó en el hombro. Era Ishida. El chico genio que se había convertido en subdirector delegado de la Quincy´s Connection._

–_Creí que estabas en el campus, estudiando teleco*...- dijo Rukia, enfocando al muchacho con los ojos semicerrados. Nunca le había caído bien. Y si lo pensaba detenidamente, no había nada horroroso en aquel muchacho para tratarlo tan mal._

_El joven moreno no habló. "Es cierto" pensó Rukia, "los cerebritos no se hablan con nosotros". Rukia sonrió con malignidad al acordarse de esa costumbre sumisa._

–_Toma- el muchacho le tendió una nota escrita a ordenador._

–_¿Qué es?- dijo ella expandiendo más la sonrisa- ¿un acertijo?¿un juego rarito de los vuestros?_

–_Belerofonte*...- dijo Ishida, tocándose la frente en señal de despedida._

–_¿Belero...qué?- se preguntó la chica morena al aire mientras veía al muchacho marcharse._

_Desarrugó el papelito azul. En el interior había una dirección, una hora. Todo escrito con tinta azul. Rukia se secó la nariz. Apreció la humedad del ambiente. Unas tímidas gotas de agua comenzaban a perlar su gabán._

_Al principio pensó en no ir. Era una simple nota anónima. De repente recordó que Grimmjow se le había declarado a través de billetitos como aquél. Además la dirección estaba cerca de su casa. Nada perdía con intentarlo._

_Un viejo Burguer, fue el lugar al que la dirigió la misiva. Rukia se colocó el gabán, mientras arreciaba la lluvia. ¿Entrar o no entrar? Ahí estaba el dilema. Al final, resolvió sentarse en un banco de piedra cercano. Observaba los transeúntes, nunca se había fijado mucho en aquella zona. Ella prefería otro tipo de comida. Sacó de su bolso de lona panchitos de colores como confetti. Los engulló sin mascar casi. Miró su reloj de pulsera. Casi eran las 8:20._

_Grimmjow apareció por una esquina de la calle. Sí, sin duda era él, de eso Rukia estaba segura. No entró en el Burguer, quedándose en la puerta del local. Rukia iba alzar la mano para llamar al chico cuando en ese momento, apareció una chica de pelo color verde. Ambos se abrazaron con beso incluido y entraron en el Burguer riendo. Era obvio que no era la primera vez que salían en ese plan. Rukia volvió a sentarse en el banco de piedra. Tiró la bolsa de panchitos al suelo machacándola con el pie._

_- Mierda de día. Sólo falta que se ponga a llover._

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

– Como quieras, Rukia, como quieras, reina – dijo Grimmjow a modo de derrota.

Rukia se encogió de hombros. Sabía que estaba celoso pero jamás se lo diría directamente _a_ _ella. _También sabía que cuando la llamaba "reina" su enfado alcanzaba el límite de lo soportable. Rukia cerró el tema, levantándose de la mesa.

Los ojos del chico de pelo azul no se despegaban del cuerpo de la chica morena. Incluso cuando hubo salido del café, la seguía con la mirada. "Piensa que yo _lo sé _pero no está seguro, mejor así..." pensó Rukia.

Pidió un taxi y dio la indicación para que la llevase al hospital Karakura. Después de darle al hombre una generosa propina, se dirigió al edificio.

– ¿Kurosaki Ichigo? - preguntó en la recepción. La mujer madura la miró con gesto ceñudo sin hacerle el menor caso. Acababa de colgar el teléfono

– Soy Kuchiki Rukia .

La recepcionista cambió el semblante y se puso a buscar a toda prisa en su ordenador. Tecleando unas coordenadas especiales. Los datos parpadeaban en el monitor.

– Edificio C, planta 4, habitación 102 – dijo con una amplia sonrisa- que tenga un buen día, señorita Kuchiki.

Rukia recorrió el laberinto del hospital antes de dar con la habitación señalada. Cuando encontró el número llamó a la puerta. Una enfermera con estetoscopio y bata la detuvo:

– Está con el médico, dentro, no puede pasar...

– Soy Kuchiki Rukia...- informó a la enfermera.

– Me temo que no entiende que si está con su médico, usted no puede pasar...-siguió insistiendo la enfermera.

– Y usted es la que no entiende con quién está hablando...- le contestó agriamente la morena.

– Alto, - una voz se elevó por encima de ambas, era Momo, que hasta entonces había estado sentada en uno de la sala de espera.

– No se preocupe, enfermera, la conozco – le dijo Momo calmadamente a la mujer. La enfermera se fue sin más a hacer su trabajo.

– ¿A qué has venido aquí?- le preguntó agriamente Momo a la chica morena.

– A ti no te incumbe – le respondió Rukia. Le molestaba la presencia de aquella chica tímida. Nunca la había visto tan alterada.

– Sé lo que pretendes. No te metas entre Ichigo y yo.- le avisó sombriamente la recatada Momo.

– No es lo que piensas...- dijo Rukia con una semisonrrisa-no tiene que ver con él.

– Te conozco...- empezó Momo- empezarás a manipularlo como haces con los otros, como haces siempre. Sí, sí, siempre serás un Kuchiki...

– En ese momento se abrió la puerta de cuarto y salió el director Ukitake hablando con el médico.

– En nuestra institución nos preocupa mucho la salud y el bienestar de nuestros alumnos -decía el director Ukitake. Llevaba un maletín con una inscripción dorada.

– Presionada por la curiosidad, Rukia se acercó aún más al hombre de cabello blanco. Desde una distancia en que pudo leer la inscripción de su maletín. Tragó saliva.

– "No puede ser cierto" se dijo compungida, mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor. No oía la voz de Ukitake que la había llamado. "No, no puede ser..." Salió del edificio y con suerte tomó un taxi que pasaba por allí.

– "Mi propio primo...no..."

* * *

**Notas del fic: **

*Belerofonte: _las cartas de Belerofonte_ es una expresión utilizada cuando alguien entrega unas cartas cuyo contenido no le concierne, o sea que es inocente de lo que dicen esas cartas. La persona que es el medio, no el emisario de este tipo de cartas, es una persona que intenta "lavarse las manos" de lo que que pueda surgir a raíz de la interpretación de tales palabras. ¿Ishida es ingenuo? Eso, según se mire...

*Teleco: abreviatura de telecomunicaciones.

* * *

**Nota:** ¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado. Sí, Byakuya es el primo de Rukia. Lo de Ishida se explicará más adelante (otra idea loca), he mencionado a lo largo del capítulo un par de asociaciones, más adelante explicaré su papel en la historia, Rukia ya siente algo de interés por Ichigo...uyuyu..., claro que aún no le gusta :(¿qué pasará? Dejen reviews de lo que les pareció, necesito saberlo, para cualquier crítica constructiva o destructiva tienen los comentarios o mi mp de la cuenta, si no quieren que sólo yo los lea...hasta el próximo capítulo;)


	3. capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen. ;)**

* * *

**Bleach** **Institute**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Ukitake tenía el dedo extendido en actitud de dar órdenes y señalaba con él varias veces el maletín, incrustado bajo su mesa.

- Liza, tiene que entender que este maletín no puede salir de mi despacho.- Le decía a su distraída secretaria. Su tono era apenas audible así que la mujer tenía que acercarse al hmbre de cabello blanco para escuchar sus palabras.- De ningún modo puede verlo alguien. Imagínese si alguien se diera cuenta del signficado de su inscripción…

Liza tomó el maletín y leyó la incripción dorada: "Por un largo matrimonio con Kuchicki Rukia". Soltó el maletín, sorprendida.

- ¡Oh! Señor Ukitake, se trata de esa chica Kuchiki, tiene algo que ver con Rukia, ¿verdad?

- Sí.- Asintió Ukitake.- Ya que tengo que eres la guardiana del maletín he de avisarte. Esta es la dote de Kuchiki Rukia.

La mujer abrió los ojos como platos. - ¿Se va a casar esa niña?

- Di mejor: "La van" a casar…- dijo Ukitake sacando su encendedor de plata y uno de sus cigarros de lavanda-… "la van" a casar con uno de los más importantes millonarios de la ciudad. Nada menos que con su primo, Byakuya Kuchiki…

- Señor, no debe fumar aquí, está prohibido…

- No te preocupes, Liza, estos cigarros están hechos por encargo, "especialmente para mí", así que nadie puede detectarlos…- Ukitake sonrió. Liza tomó uno de los cigarros de la pitillera de Ukitake.

- Y ¿se puede saber porqué está aquí todo ese dinero ?- preguntó ella dando una calada.

- Oh, Liza, este maletín no contiene "dinero", sino otro tipo de cosas de gran valor pecuniario.- Ukitake apagó su cigarro largo tras dos caladas y lo metió en un estuche nacarado.- Pero si quieres saber porqué está aquí. Es simple. Nuestra institución – dijo abriendo los brazos como si señalase cada rincón de aquel edificio- es un lugar neutro para la familia Kuchiki.

Liza miró de reojo al doctor Ukitake.- Sabe que hace tiempo que lo conozco.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, Kuchiki Byakuya, el novio, es gran amigo mío y se da la circunstancia que hemos hecho hermosos negocios juntos.

Liza alzó una ceja. – ¿El novio? ¡qué ocasión tan propicia! A propósito, el presupuesto para una sala de conferencias en el instituto aún está por ser aprobado, ¿me equivoco?

Él cruzó los brazos.- Temo que ese tipo de proyectos están fuera de su jurisdicción. Por favor, vaya a por mi té, si no es mucha molestia.

_FLASH BACK_

_Byakuya Kuchiki conducía su deportivo gris a toda velocidad. Pasó por las avenidas más concurridas sin apenas pisar el freno, disfrutando a la vez de la fresca brisa que se colaba en el interior. En esos momentos, su mente se despejaba, sentía que no hacía falta, como si fuese un peso muerto, se arrebullaba en su fantástica silla de última generación, hecha a medida sólo para él._

_Podía pasarse toda la noche así. De hecho, miró su rolex deportivo, eran las 7:45. Un jueves cualquiera. Iría a buscar a Yuki y le regalaría otra velada romántica para agradecerle que su padre le sacase otra demanda. Estaba seguro de su triunfo. El motor comenzó a marcar reserva así que decidió repostar en la siguiente gasolinera junto a la que pasase._

_Se paró junto al surtidor. Dio la indicación de que le llenasen el depósito. "Super, por favor". Un hombre aproximadamente de su edad, con la cara tatuada, lo atendió con precisión. Byakuya lo miró de arriba abajo con desaprobación. Desde la punta de los pies hasta el último pelo de su negra cabellera, aquel chico era la representación de un "pobre", además estaban los tatuajes que horripilaban a Byakuya._

_Se introdujo en el coche, sacó el freno de mano, y encedió los faros. Accionó las llaves. El coche rugía pero no se movía. Volvió a mover la palanca de cambios y pisó el acelerador a fondo. El tatuado comenzó a gesticular a través del retorvisor. Byakuya suspiró._

_- Debe ser un problema en el líquido refrigerante, déjeme ver…- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa._

_Byakuya repiqueteó los dedos. Tenía ganas de divertirse mirando la cara de Yuki. No le gustaba aquella chica, pero los negocios eran los negocios._

_- ¿Tengo que dejarlo aquí?- soltó resignado, mientras sostenía las llaves._

_- Oh, no se preocupe serán nos quince minutos, puede dar una vuelta por ahí mientras tanto – dijo el hombre mientras tomaba las llaves de manos del hombre con traje Balenciaga._

_Byakuya observó cómo los mecánicos introducían el coche en el taller anexo a la gasolinera. Miró en derredor no viendo más que escaparates brillantes pero ni un alma en unos metros a la redonda._

_Comenzó a caminar, sin muchas ganas, para aliviar el estrés. Los escaparates brillantes y las farolas, seguro que le aportaban una imagen a quién lo viera. Un grupo de chicas adolescentes, ebrias y prácticamente desnudas lo abordaron. Iban en un deportivo blanco y tenían botellas de vodka y cervezas, que hacían tintinear con los tantos abalorios de brazos, cuellos y orejas._

_- ¿Quién eres, Armanito?- gritó una de las rubias-¿quieres divertirte con nosotras?_

_- ¡Sí! – gritó otra rubia- vamos al río…anímate…_

_Byakuya denegó con la cabeza. "No sabía que hubiese tantas rubias en Japón"._

_- No gracias señoritas, estoy casado – y siguió su caminata más rápido._

_- Oh, - se quejaron las chicas al unísono- pero a nosotras no nos importa._

_Una patrulla con alarma asustó al corvette blanco. Pronto desaparecieron en la boca de la noche. Byakuya miró su rolex de oro, eran las 8:20. Había avanzado bastante en su caminata mientras hablaba con el corvette. "¿Adónde habré llegado? Quizá a la zona de los pobres"._

_Una calle que se estrechaba al final, al inicio había un Burguer. Un chico de unos diecisiete años estaba en la puerta. Pelo azul, fornido, Byakuya lo miró con interés hasta que lo reconoció. "Es Jaegerjaquez, el novio de Rukia…supongo que estará esperando por mi prima"._

_El frío Byakuya se sorprendió cuando una chica de pelo verde se acercó al peliazul, abrazándose a él como si la vida le fuese en ello._

_Miró su rolex de nuevo. No había duda, eran las 8:30._

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

Kuchiki Rukia estaba en un deportivo azul junto a un chico de pelo azul. Se besaban intensamente. Mientras, en el gran monitor al aire libre se pasaba la última secuela de "La Jungla de Cristal de Bohemia".

- Me encanta esta película, Gibson y Sutherland están genial,- dijo ella por bajar la intensidad al momento que estaba viviendo. Estaba en brazos de uno de los chicos más codiciados del Instituto, nada menos que Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, el gran jugador de futbol, el chico más atractivo y agresivo.

– Nena...-suspiró mientras no la soltaba el peliazul- ...¿me detienes para decirme algo de la peli?¿tanto te gustan esos viejos?

Rukia no paraba de besarlo. Cerró los ojos y en su mente comenzaron a desfilar imágenes de su novio. Grimmjow hablando con una chica de pelo verde, Grimmjow saliendo de un conocido Burguer con una chica de pelo verde. Aunque pareciese irónico, aquellas imágenes la hacían motivarse para besar al peliazul más agresivamente, más intensamente, más a fondo...

– Heyy...-suspiró casi quejándose Grimmjow, cuando ella le mordió el labio inferior- me equivoqué, hoy estás entusiasmada...- y siguió profundizando en su beso mientras bajaba lentamente las manos. Sacándole el pantalón a su chica de forma suave, mientras le acariciaba la espalda firmemente.

De repente Rukia se alejó de él apartándolo con un ademán. - Llévame a casa, Grimmjow...

El chico le acarició la mejilla con dos dedos mientras intentaba acercase a ella. Pero ella denegó con la cabeza.

– ¿Quién te entiende?-dijo encendiendo el motor, mohíno- cuando no tienes ganas, siempre soy yo el que paga el pato...

Rukia dobló su cuerpo sobre el asiento, dándole la espalda a su novio. Alguna lágrima se deslizó por su húmeda mejilla llena de besos.

La luz de la mañana se colaba por la ventana del hospital. Ichigo se removió entre las sábanas, intranquilo. Una pequeña mano le tocó cariñosamente la frente.

– Buenos días -dijo una voz en tono dulce.

– Hin...Hinamori...-murmuró Ichigo mientras ladeaba trabajosamente la cabeza.

Momo sonrió mientras acercaba su silla. - Te has desmayado por estrés...

– Ah, pensé que...pensé que había sido la paliza.

Ella sonrió.- Tienes la cabeza dura. Y un buen entrenamiento. Es difícil que te hagan daño. Eres fuerte.

– ¿Al-alguien vino a verme?- levantó la cabeza mirando en derredor.

– Sí...- dijo ella apartando la vista.

– ¿Qui-quién?¿qui-quién?- dijo mirando con los ojos abiertos a Momo, mientras intentaba mover el resto del cuerpo- no puedo moverme.

– Es por la medicación que te han dado, no te preocupes.

– ¿Quién? - insistió Ichigo.

– Ukitake-sama...

– Ah...- dijo Ichigo dejando caer su cabeza con pesadez sobre la almohada- me molestan los rayos de sol, ¿te-te importa?

– Oh no, - Momo se apresutó a bajar los estores.

– ¿No vino nadie más?

– Ha llamado tu padre, preguntando como estás. Aún no regresa de su viaje de trabajo.

Ichigo se removió en la cama.- Dame algo para leer, por favor...

– Ishida también ha quedado preocupado...

– Hinamori, por favor, diles que ya estoy despierto, que estoy bien, ya se me están pasando los efectos de los medicamentos.

La chica morena sonrió sumisamente. -Sí, pronto estarás de nuevo en el instituto, trabajando en el club de ciencias...como siempre...sólo queda que te den el alta.

– Ayúdame Himanori – dijo Ichigo señalando el baño- necesito...

– Oh, sí, claro...- la chica se colocó al lado del pelinaranja y lo ayudó a llegar a la puerta. Cerró tras él.- Me llamas cuando estés listo.

A los pocos minutos, Momo ayudó a Ichigo a sentarse en la cama del hospital. Se dio cuenta de su situación, en un instante. El cuerpo que transpiraba a su lado, su bien formado torso, sus labios carnosos, la respiración masculina que esparcía sus cabellos. Momo sintió un escalofrío, y se acercó a aquella imagen tan apetecible. Poco a poco, lentamente fue saboreando aquella boca, sonriendo mientras devoraba aquel dulce entre sus propios labios, llenos de ansiedad.

Ichigo interrumpió el beso.- ¿Qué haces, Hinamori? - dijo mirándola perplejo, mientras se apoyaba con una mano en la cama.

– ¡Oh!- dijo Momo, avergonzada,- lo siento, tú-tú no querías...- la chica tomó su bolso y salió de la habitación rápidamente, mientras intentaba reprimir el llanto.

– ¡Momo! ¡Espera! - gritó Ichigo cayéndose encima de la almohada- ¿qué ha pasado?

Afuera del hospital una chica morena se deshacía en llanto.- ¡Estúpida! ¡estúpida! ¿Cómo has podido pensar que él se iba a fijar en tí? ¡sólo eres una estúpida a la que todo el mundo humilla! Le prometí a Ishida y a su padre que lo iba a cuidar, ¡estúpida! ¿Cómo soportar más tiempo con él después de haberme lanzado a sus brazos?¡estúpida!

La mansión Kuchiki era una residencia de cuatrocientos metros cuadrados, amplio jardín y terraza.

Ni siquiera Urahara sabía cuándo había sido construida, sólo sabía que era la más antigua posesión de la familia. El rubio era la oveja negra de la familia, lo cual no dejaba de ser una paradoja. Ser padre soltero en una familia que consideraba que el celibato no era un buen ejemplo, le eximía de las muchas reuniones tediosas que mantenían los integrantes. Urahara pensaba que esto era una suerte para él.

Cada miembro representaba un papel, y en la perfección a la hora de desempeñarlo estribaba el hecho de que la familia ascendiese o descendiese en la escala social de la alta sociedad de Karakura. Urahara no podía desempeñar ninguno. Era un artista frustrado y no sólo eso, estaba orgulloso de su frustración, no se molestaba en ocultarlo, no se sentía avergonzado. Todo esto irritaba al gran patriarca y claro está, al resto de miembros Kuchiki.

El timbre sonó dos veces.

– Rukia, ¿eres tú? - preguntó Urahara, saliendo del invernadero.

– ¿Qué tal, tesoro?- le preguntó, haciéndola entrar.

– ¿Dónde está la doncella? - dijo Rukia abandonando su bolso en el recibidor.

– Hoy es su noche de salir..- dijo él, , alzando su brazo por encima de su cabeza.- ¿Qué tal ?¿Qué tal, con Ashido?

– Ya no salgo con Ashido, papá – le recordó Rukia.

– ¡Ah! ¡ya sé! Es ese chico jugador, ¿Grimmjow no?- dijo limpiándose un poco de tierra de las manos.

Rukia suspiró con fuerza. El día que su padre se enterase de algo le daría un premio.

* * *

**N/A: sí ya sé que es un fic muy cortito, pero espero que me dejen sus reviews, a ver si les gustó o no, me gustan las distintas opiniones. Para críticas destructivas, constructivas, lo que se les pase por la mente, pulsar public. Sé que en ocasiones los personajes son muy OC, por ejemplo Hinamori siempre está llorando pero tenía que ser así, tengo ideas para los próximos capítulos pero es cuestión de tiempo llevarlas al negro sobre blanco...**


	4. capítulo 4

**Disclaimer**: Bleach no me pertence.

**Gracias:** a todas (supongo que la mayoría son chicas) por seguir el fic, y también muchas gracias a los que os invertís tiempo en opinar, sobre todo a vosotros, porque se que muchas veces es complicado y es un arte opinar, hacer una buena crítica es algo increíblemente difícil, **gracias a , .fukutaicho**, me alegro que te guste; **ediof6****, **sí, me pareció interesante esa idea porque no veo porqué tiene ser un nerd y esconderse, en ocasiones ser nerd es bastante divertido; **Guest**, el hinamorixichigo, creo que Hinamori es un personaje comodín en los fics, siempre está llorando y bueno, a mí me inspira a la hora de componer el romance, en realidad me cae simpático el personaje aunque al final él se quede con Rukia que es con quién debe estar ;)

* * *

**Nota del fic**: Este fic contiene una advertencia para los menores y para la gente que es muy sensible a determinadas situaciones. Los personajes no reflejan las acciones de ninguna persona real, son meras ficciones.

**Advertencias**: AU, OOC, situaciones estresantes.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Todos ocuparon sus asientos mientras la profesora Hisana repartía los exámenes. – Espero que hayáis estudiado, todas las preguntas del examen han aparecido muchas veces en clase. – Terminó de dar las hojas.- Podéis empezar, tenéis cincuenta minutos, mañana repaso de la lección de historia.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a escribir en los huecos de las respuestas. Rukia Kuchiki escribía lentamente. Al cabo de media hora, Kurosaki Ichigo, Hinamori y otro alumno más entregaron sus exámenes.

-Perfecto, como siempre, es lo que espero, Kurosaki.- sonrió la profesora al recoger el papel de manos del chico.

Ichigo había recibido el alta hacia poco. Aún tenía el brazo en cabestrillo. Balbuceó unas pocas palabras con dificultad para interactuar con la profesora así que salió pronto de clase.

- Si todos os esforzarais como Kurosaki no habría que tener tanta _paciencia_- declaró suspirando. Miró por la ventana distraídamente mientras el reloj avanzaba.

Hisana Maiyuki había sido súmmum cum laude a los 23 años en la facultad de económicas. Pero su pasión siempre habían sido las matemáticas. Las matemáticas y las historias truculentas. Su infancia había sido de lo más extraña y solitaria. En dos palabras: puzzles de números y puzzles de palabras. Su madre, una mujer enamoradiza y alocada, la había dejado al cuidado de las monjas clarisas. Hisana se enamoró pronto de las monjas y las llamó mamá, así que cada una era mamá1, mamá2, mamá3… y ellas pronto descubrieron que aquella niña no era ni de campo ni de ciudad. Sabía ordeñar una vaca, conducir un tractor, y manejar el monopatín como un profesional urbano. Aún ahora a sus treinta años recordaba todo lo que sabía hacer pero ya nunca más haría. Como si la vida poco a poco, se encargase de ir apretándole un corsé en el cuerpo.

- Ya es la hora. Dejad los exámenes encima de la mesa.

- No he terminado.- Susurró una voz desde el fondo del aula.

Era Rukia. Hisana se acercó a ella para preguntarle si tenía dudas acerca de las preguntas.

- Lo hemos expuesto en clase, Rukia, sé que esta asignatura no te gusta. Debes hacer un último esfuerzo.

Rukia se inclinó sobre su examen, concentrada al máximo.

- Sé lo que pusiste en tu solicitud. Si quieres ser enfermera tienes que esforzarte con esto.

Rukia apretó la boca. Las palabras de Hisana eran ciertas, pero Hisana no tenía idea de la lucha de su alumna.

**FLASH BACK**

- ¿Enfermera?¿Acaso estás loca, Rukia?- Urahara parecía fuera de sí. El rubio andaba de un lado a otro por todo el amplio salón de su casa. Su cara reflejaba un estado de nerviosismo e incredulidad sin igual.

- Es mi decisión- clamó Rukia, sentada sobre uno de los enormes sofás de terciopelo violeta. Tenía los brazos y las piernas cruzadas y llevaba un vestido de D&G.

- A ver, Rukia, cariño…- terció Urahara colocándose junto a su hija, tomándola amorosamente de la mano, mientras intentaba conectar con su mirada-…Rukia, ¿no preferirías ser abogado o médico?

- No.- dijo rotundamente la muchacha.

- Pero, ¿enfermera?¿eso es lo _único_ que quieres lograr en tu vida?¿ser la enfermera Kuchiki?

- Sí.

- Rukia…- Urahara comenzó de nuevo a andar toda la sala- no lo tolerarán…

- ¿Quién? – preguntó con extrañeza la chica, mientras intentaba captar la mirada de su padre, que ahora le daba la espalda. Apoyado contra uno de los tabiques.

- Mi familia…- respondió Urahara- nuestra familia.

- ¿Te refieres a ese primo que va de flor en flor y apenas conozco?¿o al abuelo que chochea y que tampoco conozco?- dijo ella duramente mientras cruzaba más los brazos.

- Rukia, modera tu lenguaje…

- Ellos son los que moderan nuestras vidas, deberías de hacerles frente y no quedarte esperando sus alabanzas ni temblando ante sus exigencias. Nosotros tenemos derechos.

- Hablas como tu madre…- dijo él con un tono de tristeza. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio- yo ya les planté cara una vez, cuando me fui a vivir como artista libre a París, por eso no quiero que mi única hija sufra lo que yo he sufrido, quiero protegerte.

- ¿De mí misma?

- Hacer medicina, o derecho te abrirá más puertas…

- ¿Quieres quitarme la única ilusión que me queda en la vida? Esto es lo único que tengo, ¿no?, ¿nunca me dejarán a mi libre albedrío?¿qué les he hecho yo? Sólo soy un peón en una turbia partida de ajedrez.

Urahara quedó callado aproximadamente diez minutos y cuando habló lo hizo con cuidado, midiendo cada sílaba que salía por su boca. – Si eso es lo quieres, adelante, realmente espero que hayas heredado la fortaleza de tu madre.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

En el descanso todo el mundo hablaba del examen, que había resultado ser más dificil de lo que muchos pensaba. Rukia no participó en las conversaciones, se quedó al margen sonriendo con dificultad. Orihime fue en su busca para preguntarle cómo le había ido. Las actividades extraescolares estaban a la orden del día y ambas tenían dibujo en el aula destartalada.

- Está claro, tiene algo sexy bajo esas gafas- sentención Chizuru, sonriendo zorrunamente.

- ¿De quién hablas?- preguntó la Kuchiki, interesada.

- Como si no lo supieras, de Kurosaki-kun- dijo Orihime, en tono juguetón.

- Me pregunto si serías tan valiente como para salir con él…- la retó Yachiru, mientras borraba las líneas azules.

- ¿Yo?¿Kuchiki Rukia salir con ese "pobre chico"? – dicho esto comenzó a reír. Por dentro, Rukia ya no estaba tan segura de lo que decía ni de quién o qué estaba diciendo. Se quedó callada un minuto, mirando la ventana y volvió a su cuaderno de dibujo.

Afuera, el fuerte viento hacía que las canastas se moviesen como péndulos. A los jugadores de ambos equipos les costaba mantener el ritmo del partido. El frío atenazaba sus huesos. El sudor resbalaba por sus pieles, mezclado con las primeras lluvias. Alguien salió por una de las puertas laterales y atravesó el terreno de juego. Sin percatarse que la pelota iba en la misma dirección que él. Cayó al suelo, desviada, y él salió despedido por la fuerza del impacto de dos jugadores rivales.

El golpe contra la canasta hizo que el yeso se partiera en dos. Ichigo dio un grito e Hinamori acudió rápidamente a auxiliarlo. - ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo, preocupada, la joven.

- Sí, sí…- se apresuró a decir el chico pelinaranja. Miró a la chica morena, hacía unos días que estaba extraña con él. Tal vez avergonzada, por lo que había pasado en el cuarto del hospital.

- Creo que el brazo ya está curado, sano rápido…- intentó reírse de su propia broma pero su voz le pareció lejana, como si fuera perdiendo poco a poco la facultad de hablar.

- Ichigo, yo…- susurró la chica, acercándose más a él y apretándose contra su brazo herido.

- Momo, -dijo él en un arrebato de cordura- estamos ante todo el instituto.

- Ah, jaja- dijo ella apurada, mientras se peinaba con los dedos- lo siento, Ichigo…

- Después hablamos – dijo él mientras miraba en derredor. Cuando le pareció que los demás volvían a sus actividades, le acarició la mejilla a la chica. Inmediatamente el rostro de Momo se encendió como una farola. Salió corriendo pero no la siguió. Se quedó apoyado intentando fingidamente recuperar el aliento.

Ichigo se miró el yeso que estaba completamente abierto. Aún sufría algún mareo por causa del medicamento que le habían prescrito. La lluvia comenzaba a arreciar y se dirigió trabajosamente a los baños.

Dentro del aula minúscula, doce estudiantes llevaban a cabo sus actividades extraescolares.

- Ahí lo tienes, Rukia, solo, empapado por la lluvia…- dijo Chizuru, apoyada la mano en la barbilla y contemplando la escena junto a la canasta- creo que me está dando una idea de protagonista para un poema melodramático: El caballero triste, solo, ciego, feo, cojo, idiota…

- Pero bueno, lo que me faltaba, ahora sí que es oficial que tiene a la pata-gafas esa de Momu…- dijo Orihime, que había estado observando atentamente también, dejando de lado su dibujo de florecitas.

- Y la recatada, la hermosa, la monjil…Hinamori Momo- dijo Chizuru. Después de esto, Chizuru y Orihime se pusieron a reír burlonamente, en tono cómplice. Rukia las miró de reojo. Ahora tenía claro que Orihime no había dejado de dormir con Chizuru por empezar a salir con Ashido. Además estaba segura de que los cuernos de Ashido eran más grandes que los suyos propios.

Yachiru atusó la voz.- Mala conciencia es lo que os sobra. Vuestras perversiones no tienen fin…

- Lo que no tiene fin es tu virginidad…- soltó Chizuru, empezando de nuevo con las risas. Arrastró a Orihime con una mano y le dijo algo al oído.

- ¿Qué cuchichearán estas dos?- se preguntó Rukia, molesta. Si bien, la vida privada de sus amigas no era de su incumbencia pero esta vez se estaban mostrando poco discretas.

- Orihime y yo nos estábamos preguntando…- dijo Chizuru tratando de contener la risa entre los dientes. Orihime se había puesto colorada como una bombilla de 100 watios.- Que si tú, Rukia, serías capaz de vencer a la monja…

- ¡Otra estupidez! – dijo en tono declamatorio Yachiru- Si Rukia no le vence, nadie podrá.

- ¡Dejad de decir tonterías!- dijo Rukia enfadada- Nunca fue una competición.

- ¿_Nunca fue_?ah, entonces, quieres decir que hay _algo_, ¿no?- dijo Orihime sonriendo.

Se echaron a reír. Rukia también, comenzaba a dar menos importancia a sus amigas locas.

- Nosotras ya hemos terminado…- dijo Chizuru dando los últimos toques a su dibujo. Miró después el trabajo de Orihime.- Hime-chan, ¿vienes?

- Sí, claro…- respondió Orihime, dubitativamente- ¿vienes, Rukia-chan?

- No, aún tengo trabajo.

Orihime se encogió de hombros y salió de clase, acompañada de Chizuru. La pelinaranja se dio una palmada en la frente, ¿cómo había podido ser tan despistada? Se olvidaba que hoy su hermano pasaba a recogerla.

- Chizuru, hoy voy a ir para casa más tarde, me vienen a recoger.

- No te preocupes, entiendo- dijo Chizuru, sonriendo- dale saludos a tu hermano.

- Se los daré, nos vemos – dijo Orihime encaminándose a la biblioteca. Estudiaría para aprovechar el tiempo.

De camino hacia la biblioteca pasó junto a los baños, vio la luz encendida. A Orihime no le gustaba derrochar electricidad. Aunque era el baño de los chicos, entró buscando con la mirada el interruptor.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Ichigo estupefacto. Se intentaba cubrir con las manos, pero no podía.

Orihime miraba al pelinaranja con la boca abierta. – Yo, yo…- musitó sin poder apartar la vista del chico.

- ¿Qué me miras? – gritó el chico empañando sus gafas gruesas. Estaba como paralizado, debería darse la vuelta y colocarse el pantalón o echar a aquella chica de allí…¿_qué diablos_ estaba haciendo?sobre todo, ¿_qué diablos _estaba pensando?

Orihime avanzó sin hallar el interruptor de la luz. Avanzó como un autómata.

- ¡Basta! ¡no te acerques!- chilló el chico, colorado.

Pero ella siguió acercándose hasta que estuvo en frente de él. Pasaron unos minutos y ninguno de los dos se movía, ni era capaz de respirar. En un intervalo, Orihime tomó una mano de Ichigo y la llevó lentamente hacia su seno. Ichigo tragó saliva. No sabía por qué se estaba dejando hacer de aquella manera tan bochornosa. Después de todo ella parecía muy segura, ¿quién diablos le había dado tanta seguridad a aquella chica?¿cómo se atrevía?

Fingió apartar la mano. Pero el cuerpo de él no le hacía caso. Su instinto comenzó a agudizarse. Ella sonrió. Él se enteraba poco a poco que la estaba acariciando. Las caricias subían y bajaban por el busto generoso de ella. Su deseo ya era contundente.

Se besaron con ardor, Ichigo la acariciaba siguiendo todas sus curvas. Orihime gemía contra su oído. Con torpeza le subió la falda, le apartó la faja, mientras Orihime deliraba entre nubes de algodón de placer. Deslizó su sujetador, lamió con ansiedad los amplios pechos. Ella se abrió como una flor mientras él la aplastaba contra una de las paredes de la ducha. Un coro de gemidos de placer se elevó por todo el baño. Ichigo ni siquiera se había quitado las gafas, pero ella estaba totalmente desnuda.

- Ichigo, ¿estás ahí? – la voz de Hinamori, golpeando la puerta de los baños.

- Sí…- logró contestar Ichigo, entre beso y beso. Mientras aplastaba a Orihime contra los blanquísimos azulejos.

- Te espero…- notaba la voz gimoteante de Momo a través de la puerta. Era el tono que mostraba cuando estaba muy nerviosa- ven, por favor…

La voz de la chica se quebró. En ese momento, Ichigo no podía imaginársela echada en el suelo, llorando amargamente, pues estaba en otra dimensión, experimentando los placeres que Orihime le proporcionada.

Cuando terminaron, no hubo miradas ni nada. Ichigo sintió un dolor en el final de la espalda y Orihime parecía enfadada con él. Él no le dio más importancia. Mientras se vistió admiró su cuerpo. Aunque fuese lo único que aquella mujer podía ofrecer, era un cuerpo perfecto, que nadie nunca rechazaría. Orihime se secó una lágrima solitaria de su mejilla.

- Sal antes tú…- dijo ella sin mirarlo a la cara.

Lo hizo para toparse con la sollozante Momo. Enseguida lo rodeó con sus brazos como si hubiese pasado una eternidad sin verlo. Ichigo se separó un poco de ella, olía a perfume de otra mujer y eso Momo podría captarlo.

Las lágrimas de Momo no se hicieron esperar.- ¿Con quién estabas?¿no estabas solo?¿verdad? – dijo apretándole el brazo- sabes que el _amor verdadero _no es eso, no es así – lo decía meneando su cabeza de un lado a otro, haciendo que su adorable cabello se esparciese, de un lado a otro. Ichigo pensó que era como un movimiento hipnótico, como el movimiento pendular de los árboles cuando los sacude la tormenta. – Eso no es amor, no es nada, pronto se olvida,- luego se secó sus llantos con la manga, sin que Ichigo mediase palabra, y añadió con tono serio, como dándose ánimos- esas cosas siempre se olvidan…

En una casa vecina de los Kuchiki, el señor Jaegerjaquez dio un golpe en la mesa con furia.- Te lo dije, Grimmjow, Nellie es más lista de lo que piensas…

- Yo no sabía que iba a querer volver a verme…

- Te digo que esa chica está detrás de nuestro dinero, hará lo que sea, es una _maldita_ huérfana, una superviviente, sólo va por tu dinero.

Grimmjow miraba con ojos entrecerrados a su padre. Estaba pensativo. Los Jaegerjaquez eran muy ricos, es cierto, poseían una de las compañías electrónicas más importantes. Y el futuro de la compañía no podía irse a pique por los caprichos de una niñata.

- Bueno, bueno…todavía no está todo perdido, ¿qué te ha pedido esta vez?

- Que les vendamos al por menor las piezas de nuestro sistema descompresor.

De nuevo, otro golpe en la mesa. Grimmjow cerró los ojos instintivamente ante la violencia de su padre. El señor Jaegerjaquez era la estampa de la impotencia.

- Calma, calma es sólo la secretaria, sólo la secretaria…- luego miró a su hijo, interrogativamente- ¿supongo que nadie os ha visto juntos no?

- No creo…fuimos a un sitio bastante vulgar, lleno de personajes pintorescos….

- Está bien, está bien, hijo tonto…-dijo él cortando la conversación de su hijo, de repente- puedes irte…

Grimmjow se levantó del sillón en el que había estado acomodado. Lo hizo lentamente.

- Se me olvidaba..- dijo su padre, tendiéndole las llaves de una lujosa honda- esto es lo que te prometí…

El chico tomó las llaves, al cabo de cinco minutos salía zumbando del garaje de su casa. Su móvil sonó dos o tres veces. Miró las llamadas perdidas y sonrió. Sabía que no había podido evitar llamarlo. La tentación era demasiado fuerte.

En un caro restaurante de la Primera Avenida, la música de violines parecía no cesar. Un viejo, con un bastón colgado de su brazo izquierdo, tocaba una triste melodía para una mujer sentada en la mesa 2, la llamada mesa del amor. Los ojos de la mujer se llenaban de esperanza cada vez que la melodía alcanzaba el tono agudo, y miraba hacia la puerta, como si el hecho de realizar aquel gesto implicase que algo tendría que aparecer por aquella puerta. ¿Algo?¿Alguien? La mujer era morena y bien vestida de Balenciaga, miraba a la puerta y palpaba con la yema de los dedos el borde de su copa. Su manicura era la más exquisita pero ella no había satisfecha. Puerta y copa. El maître la saludó por segunda vez pero no correspondió al saludo.

¿La había plantado de nuevo?¿Era éste su destino?¿ser plantada cada semana por un hombre guapo? Suspiró y su rostro se demacró bajo el tinte de la porcelana de su rostro. Con aquella expresión seguro que tenía el aspecto de una uva pasa. Las velas no la ayudaban, desde luego.

Justo en el momento en que recogía su bolso para irse, entró por la puerta alguien diferente. Un hombre vestido con mocasines y con atuendo deportivo se presentó al maître quien lo guió hasta la mesa 2. La mesa de la mujer que esperaba.

Apenas pudo contener su estupor, abrió la boca de forma ridícula, como si se fuera a comer una almeja.- ¿No me dices _hola_?- preguntó, impertérrito, mientras auscultaba su vestimenta con la mirada.

- El que llega tarde es el que tiene que presentar disculpas, no recibirlas – reconvino ella mientras la forma de almeja de su boca pasaba a ser forma de u invertida.

Él se rio, como si no se tratase de él.- A veces me gusta ser _diferente_, sobre todo, cuando me topo con personas diferentes. Normalmente no salgo con personas como tú.

- ¿Con lo de _diferente_ te refieres a personas que trabajan? – dijo ella retocándose el maquillaje.

- Quizá…hey, no, _yo_ trabajo – añadió risueño mientras hacia una seña al camarero para que les tomase nota.

- Creo que tendría que _verlo_, para creerlo, - dijo ella mientras guardaba su estuche con toda tranquilidad.

- Profesora Maiyuki, sigue siendo tan rígida como cuando éramos compañeros en la universidad…- dijo el hombre moreno tocando la mano de su compañera- ¿puedes dejar ese aire esta noche? Tengo ganas de divertirme.

- Te perdono que me hayas hecho esperar, si me invitas al mejor champán, - ofreció ella de pronto.

Ambos rieron. Byakuya confesó: - Profesora Maiyuki, sí que es un placer hacer negocios.

Rukia estaba tumbada en la cama, boca abajo. Sólo tenía ganas de llorar y no quería que nadie la viese en ese estado. Había intentado contactar con Grimmjow pero éste no respondía. Tenía el teléfono operativo pero simplemente no quería hablar con ella.

Su padre le había dejado un mensaje en el contestador. Con voz de borracho, Urahara le explicaba que estaba con una tal Rangiku y que iba a divertirse mucho aquella noche. Rukia oyó toda la perorata asqueada. Su padre siempre había sido liberal con ella, pero era demasiado que pretendiese que su hija estuviese al tanto de sus relaciones con cuanta zorrita se topase.

"¿Qué he hecho?¿porqué Grimmjow me hace esto?" se preguntaba Rukia, con desesperación, agarrando con fuerza el auricular. Se acordó de la noche del cine al aire libre. Cómo ella lo había apartado y luego él se había comportado de forma fría toda la semana. Rukia comenzó a desesperarse. Ataba cabos acerca de los hechos y no hacía más que hundirse en la tristeza. Se miraba al espejo y sólo veía un animal herido, acorralado. ¿Qué había sido de su máscara de seguridad de la escuela? Nada. Barrida por el viento.

Y Grimmjow podía ser muy despiadado con ella, incluso enfermizamente celoso, pero su indiferencia de ahora demostraba que no la amaba. Tal vez nunca la había amado. Este sólo pensamiento hizo que corrieran más lágrimas por sus ojos violetas. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y abrió el grifo de la bañera. Lo que necesitaba era un baño para relajarse, sí, eso.

Una cuchilla. ¿porqué estaba allí esa cuchilla? Rukia se detuvo un minuto mirando la hoja, palpándola. Su mente volaba. Al séptimo cielo. Nadie más la haría daño. Se escaparía, igual que había hecho su madre, igual que tantos otros Kuchiki. Estaba harta de pelear. Pelear y perder. En el mundo había cosas peores que la muerte. El olvido. Y ella estaba olvidada.

Olvidada como aquella vieja cuchilla. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí?¿desde cuándo Rukia estaba sumergida en la bañera?¿cuánto tiempo tarda en llenarse una bañera? Rukia, y la cuchilla. La cuchilla que habría nadado en la bañera. Si ella no la hubiese encontrado…Rukia sumergida hasta el fondo, con la cuchilla apretada entre sus blancos dedos como un sueño de velos rojos que acarician la piel…Rukia sin miedo, por fin, deshecha, en mil velos, Rukia mirando la cuchilla, recordando que hacía daño. La soltó. Por eso la había olvidado.

Sonó el teléfono y salió de la bañera inmediatamente como empujada por un resorte. Balbuceó al auricular, como si tuviese dos años.

- Di-diga…- dijo ansiando escuchar la esperada voz al otro lado de la línea.

Pero aquella voz no era de una persona que ella esperase en ese momento.

- Rukia- dijo Orihime con voz extraviada- ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Rukia apretó el teléfono contra su rostro. Grimmjow podía llamarla en cualquier momento. La llamada de su amiga Orihime era un contratiempo y ella estaba segura que la pelinaranja la invitaría a comer y Rukia odiaba su comida.

- Emmm…Orihime, lo siento, tengo que esperar a mi padre, ha salido, siento no poder ir.- Se disculpó como pudo.

Al otro lado se hizo un silencio espeso. – Ah…- murmuró la chica, decepcionada y con la voz trabada- está bien, no-no te preocupes…

- Mañana hablamos, ¿vale? – volvió a disculparse Rukia, con tono de premura en la voz. Se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo con Orihime lo mismo que Grimmjow hacía con ella.- Escucha, Hime-chan, mañana, después de clase te invito a algo y hablamos.

- Vale, Rukia- dijo la chica sorbiéndose la nariz, pero más tranquila- hasta mañana, que duermas bien.

El click del aparato desconcertó a Rukia. Se dio cuenta que su casa estaba vacía y eso la angustió. Volvió a rebuscar una y otra vez por si aparecían indicios en el teléfono de que Grimmjow la había llamado. No encontró nada. Sus ojos volvieron a estallar en llanto. Regresó a la bañera, el agua seguía goteando. Se sumergió hasta la punta del cabello, deseando ser una sirena, pero a diferencia de Ariel, para no volver a la superficie.

Ukitake se sirvió una copa más de coñac. En aquellos momentos el despacho del vicepresidente se encontraba vacío, más vacío que un hotel de dos estrellas. Ukitake no solía beber pero esta vez lo necesitaba. La puerta del despacho de abrió.

- Hola- saludó un cansado Byakuya.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido? – soltó Ukitake, mientras apuraba su trago.

- ¿Y tú me lo preguntas? Esa mujer es como una loba, pretendía sacarme toda la información sin dar la clave a cambio.

- Entonces, amigo mío, creo que tendrás que casarte con Rukia…- dijo Ukitake, lazando su copa- y que vivan los novios.

- ¿Y estás seguro que _ella_ tenía la clave?- preguntó Byakuya

- ¿Hisana Maiyuki?Pero si ella es una calculadora con patas, por supuesto que la sabe.

- Es absurdo…-dijo Byakuya con aire aún más cansado que al principio- totalmente absurdo, tener un maletín y no poder abrirlo.

- Podríamos rajarlo pero, ¿y si el viejo puso sus documentos en el forro?¿y si lo rajamos y destruimos su contenido?

- En serio, ¿merece la pena?- dijo Byakuya repiqueteando con los dedos sobre el mostrador- ponme una copa de lo que sea.

- ¿Y eso me lo preguntas tú? – inquirió el hombre de pelo blanco a la vez que servía a su compañero moreno.

- No sé…desde que el viejo me lo dio, ha entrado en una crisis de pánico.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Byakuya le lanzó una mirada asesina mientras apuraba su trago. Se limpió elegantemente.- Tiene setenta años y problemas de corazón.

- Y le gustan las jóvenes, eso significa que es un paciente de alto riesgo…

- Le gusta Hisana, doctor Ukitake, - Byakuya, traicionando su costumbre abstemia, se sirvió otro vaso. Su acompañante lo miraba beber incrédulo.- Y qué demonios, ¿a quién no le gusta Hisana?

- La borrachera te hace parecer sentimental, recuerda que los negocios son los negocios.

- Quizá no he bebido suficiente para ver con claridad este juego – dijo Byakuya, mirando a Ukitake a través del vidrio del vaso. Ukitake se apartó de aquella mirada, pero como hubiera hecho ante cualquiera que ha bebido sin medida.

* * *

**n/a: Espero que les haya gustado, aunque tenía mis dudas acerca de cómo escribirlo, sobre todo a la hora de hacer FLASHBACKS, no sé si son pertinentes. Para críticas constructivas, destructivas tienen los reviews…si habrán visto muchas parejas raras, pero el fic sigue siendo Ichiruki, pero ya saben cuando se trata de una historia larga no suele haber una constancia de una misma pareja a lo largo del fic, eso sería aburrido, sobre todo para mí, que tengo que leerlo dos veces antes de publicarlo…GRACIAS nos vemos;)**

**P.D: No sé porqué se come palabras, debe tener mucha hambre, así que si notan que algo no tiene sentido, la razón es que no uso el editor de fanfiction para escribir, uso word**


End file.
